A Silly Argument
by momo7902
Summary: Another argument between Celty and Shinra causes her to wander the streets of Ikebukuro wondering what to do next, but she soon runs into a friend of hers. Friendship/Romance Rated T just because I want it to be T! R&R


**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Durarara! I also do not own the characters in the story. I do own the story plot and anything you don't recognize. So in other words don't block/report me! (;A;)!_**

**A/N: Hello! It's everyones favorite author Momo! Some of you may have heard of me from other fanfic's (In the anime category). If you haven't heard of me, it's a pleasure to meet you all. If you want to know more about me just hit up on my profile (Though you probably won't get any useful information (^-^'). I adore a good Shizuo/Celty story. They look so cute together, and they're "Good Friends" which is what Celty says. But I don't mind Shinra/Celty either (considering they're the original couple). This is just a one-shot I thought about. So Enjoy~**

**Summary: Another argument between Celty and Shinra causes her to wander the streets of Ikebukuro wondering what to do next, but she soon runs into a friend of hers. Friendship/Romance Rated T just because I want it to be T!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Silly Argument<br>****By Momo7902**

It was a typical day in Ikebukuro, the sun was up, not a cloud in the sky. Cars drove by busy citizens as interesting but mysterious people roamed the sidewalks. Celty Sturlson sat on the couch staring out the window wondering what she wanted to do today. She had the day off, she didn't have a job to do, and she was bored. Shinra continued to ramble on about something she didn't care about, and the place seemed as quiet as ever.

"So what do you think Celty?" She looked up at him, trying to think back on what he just said. She shrugged and continued to look out the window. "Were you listening to me?" he asked, sitting next to her on the couch.

Celty pulled her phone out and started typing on it.

[Sorry, I wasn't paying attention]. Shinra sighed and looked at the black smoke oozing from her neck. "You seem like you have a lot on your mind," he smiled. She began to type again. [Not really. I'm just sort of bored. There's nothing to do today] Celty told him.

Shinra smiled, looking at her with a spark in his eyes. "Well, we could go somewhere, maybe do some things," he smiled. "No thanks," she said. "Are you sure? There are a_ lot_ of things we can do together if you know what I'm saying," he rose his eyebrows up and stared at her with a mischievous grin painted on his face. [Sometimes I wonder what's wrong with you Shinra] she said. Shinra laughed delightfully, looking down at her phone.

"But if there's anything you want to do,_ anything_, then just say so-"

[Could you stop treating me like a child?] Shinra stopped talking so he could look at her. "What do you mean?" he asked. [You know what I mean. I know we're dating, but you treat me like a five year old sometimes. It's really annoying you know.] She crossed her arms.

"Well, if you want me to act differently towards you I can Celty." She looked up at him, and if she had a head she'd frown. And despite not having a head, Shinra knew what expression she was making and looked away. "Well, I'll stop talking to you like that. Sorry."

Celty typed in: [Don't feel sorry, I'm just in a bad mood today.] Shinra smiled again. "Oh, then maybe we could do some 'things' together," he said. Celty knew what he was hinting at and stood up. She put her helmet on and zipped her suit up as she started towards the door.

"Was it something I said?" he asked. Celty quickly typed in, [Yes. You're always killing the mood. I'm going to take a drive, I'll be back later]. She stormed out the door and left. Shinra sighed and sat back down on the couch, fiddling with his fingers. _There she goes again, always taking things the wrong way._

**...**

She drove down the road, her motorcycle breathing like a horse as it shined in the sunlight. Many people stared as she drove by, snapping pictures and chatting. Sometimes taking a drive helped relieve her pain and anger. _That Shinra always-_ she cut herself off so she could shake her head.

_Why does he always have to act like that? It really annoys me. I excepted his love, but if he keeps acting like that I might change my mind._ She drove down the street, trying to cool down. She stopped at an ally as she sat on her motorcycle, looking at the sun as it began to set in the sky, making it a peach color with orange clouds. Celty looked at her phone, seeing if Shinra left a message or tried to call. He didn't.

_I shouldn't worry, he might not be texting for a reason,_ she thought. Celty pulled out of the ally and continued to drive down the road when she saw Shizuo standing at his usual spot by the railing near the sidewalk. He signaled for her to come over.

She pulled over so she could see what was up. "Yo," he said, raising his hand up to weakly wave at her. She pulled her phone out and started typing on it. [Hello.] she said, looking up at the clouds. Shizuo leaned his face in so he could look at her. "Something wrong? You look pissed," he said.

Celty backed away a little, getting off her motorcycle as she leaned on the rails. "Did that idiot Shinra do something again?" he asked. Celty shook her head. [He's not an idiot, he's just... annoying sometimes...] she told him. Shizuo shrugged his shoulders and itched the back of his head.

"What _ever_ you say," he told her, turning his back to her. "You two have been arguing a lot lately," he said. Celty didn't say anything. "If he keeps causing problems, or if anyone starts bugging you, just tell me OK?" Celty looked up at him. [It's OK, I don't think I want you to kill anyone.] she said.

Shizuo snickered and looked up at the clouds. "Can I ask you something Celty?" She nodded, ready to hear what he has to say. "Whenever you get in an argument with Shinra, out of everyone in Ikebukuro or even all of Tokyo, why do you come to see me?"

Celty started typing on her phone quickly, but then she erased it. She kept typing and erasing. Shizuo adjusted his glasses, trying to see what she was trying to say. She finally let him look at the phone. [You're easy to talk to.] she simply said. Shizuo chuckled. "Tell that to Ikebukuro," he said. Celty placed her hand on his shoulder.

[I like talking to you, it makes me feel better. We have a lot in common and it's always been easier talking to you and you alone.]

Shizuo grumbled something to himself, his back still turned to her. "How do I know you're not just saying that?" Celty climbed over the rail so she could face him. She lifted her phone up so he could see.

[I'm here aren't I?]

He blushed, and he felt embarrassed about that, so he looked away angrily. "Whatever," he said. "Looks like you're all cheered up," he mumbled. Celty nodded, climbing back over the rails. [I guess I'll get going Shizuo, thanks.] she said. Before she could get on the motorcycle, someone grabbed her arm very tightly. It felt as if her arm were about to be ripped off. Celty cringed and looked over to see that Shizuo had grabbed her. "Wait," he said.

He let go of her and she rubbed her arm. She started typing on her phone. [That hurt.] "Sorry. Could you drive me down to Ikebukuro?" he asked. Celty nodded, letting him climb on the back of her motorcycle. They drove down the road together in silence. The sun was setting, now making the sky a dark orange and the sun neon yellow, blood red clouds soaring over it like birds. The air was warm as it's breeze blew across their bodies.

Celty felt better now that she's talked to Shizuo, and he felt better himself. It took them awhile to drive through the busy parts of Ikebukuro, and Celty felt like Shizuo was taking her into the middle of no where.

"Just pull in over there," he said. Celty pulled over by an ally, watching as he got off the motorcycle. Celty got off herself so she could talk to him. [Why did you want to come here?] she asked. "I have some business I need to take care of. You don't have to worry, it won't be long."

Celty nodded, before reaching her hand out to him. She waited for him to shake her hand as she typed something else on her phone. [Thanks Shizuo, I guess I'll be seeing you around then.] Shizuo smiled and shook her hand. "Yeah, thanks to you too."

They shook hands and when they finished, they stood there. Celty held his hand as they stared at each other. After maybe a minute, she took her hand away and put it behind her back. _This is awkward,_ she thought. Shizuo looked at her confused. "Sorry," he told her. She started typing again.

[Don't be sorry.]

It was quiet as they stood by themselves in the ally, not looking at each other. Celty took a few steps to him and held her arms out. She meant to give him a friendly hug to say goodbye, but Shizuo saw it differently. To him it was more than a friendly hug. He kept it casual, though, and walked up to her so he could give her a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Celty wrapped her arms around his neck.

Celty was going to pull away, but Shizuo only made the hug tighter as he pulled her closer to him. _What am I doing?_ Celty thought as she hugged him tighter. _Is this right? Because it feels wrong._ She started shaking in his arms. _What am I doing...?_

The warmth radiating from his body met her warm radiating skin, and she was still shaking. She felt like crying for some odd reason._ I know how lonely Shizuo is. All of Ikebukuro is afraid of him, so I can understand if he feels alone. Doesn't he deserve love too? No one else would ever love him, so I could understand his actions towards me. But still, what am I doing?_

It took him awhile before he let go of her. "Sorry... again, Celty," he said. Celty started typing again. [It's OK. I understand.] She put her phone away and sat on her motorcycle. She waved before she left Shizuo to wander into the ally.

The rest of the drive home was peaceful. The whole time she couldn't stop thinking about the hug, and she thought to herself. _I knew what I was doing. We both did, so I shouldn't regret anything, because I have to say, sometimes he's better than Shinra._

* * *

><p><strong>The End! (^.^) I'll probably do more things with this couple because I enjoy it so much. Happy Trails~**


End file.
